


E' un contratto.

by Nykyo



Category: Glee
Genre: M/M, One Shot, romantica - Freeform
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-19
Updated: 2013-12-19
Packaged: 2018-01-05 05:18:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 878
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1090056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nykyo/pseuds/Nykyo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>«Firma.»<br/>Kurt sollevò un sopracciglio ma tentò di mantenere un tono di voce non eccessivamente sarcastico, per quanto con poco successo: «E’ un tovagliolino di carta, Sebastian…»</p>
            </blockquote>





	E' un contratto.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Eloriee](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eloriee/gifts).



> Dedica: Alla mia Lori adorata, con un mare di auguri di buon compleanno e in attesa di finire il suo regalo più sostanzioso. Ti voglio bene, tesoro, lo sai :)

**E’ un contratto.**

 

«Firma.»  
Kurt sollevò un sopracciglio ma tentò di mantenere un tono di voce non eccessivamente sarcastico, per quanto con poco successo: «E’ un tovagliolino di carta, Sebastian…»  
Sotto i suoi occhi Sebastian si esibì in uno dei cenni di diniego più poderosi a cui lui avesse mai assistito.  
«E’ un contratto!» Lo sentì biascicare. «Firma.»  
Kurt si schiarì la gola, giusto per evitare un attacco di ridarella ben poco diplomatico e poi scosse il capo a sua volta. «Non è legale. L’hai scritto con il ketchup e uno degli stecchini delle patatine, su un fazzolettino di carta. Ti sembrerà strano ma dubito che esista un giudice capace di dichiararlo valido, se anche te lo firmassi.»  
Sebastian puntò il dito sul tavolo, sbagliando di molto la mira, se il suo intento, come Kurt pensava, era quello di picchiettare sul fazzoletto imbrattato di salsa piccante.  
«Firma e basta.»  
A quel punto Kurt non riuscì più a trattenersi e rise.  
«Ti riporto a casa» gli disse, «sei ubriaco.»  
Doveva ammettere che l’alcol, tra gli altri effetti, aveva avuto anche quello di rendere Sebastian particolarmente carino. Non che non lo fosse in permanenza, ma al momento aveva le gote e le labbra un po’ arrossate e gli occhi gli brillavano, più lucidi del solito.  
Kurt pensava che uscire insieme per festeggiare il successo dell’audizione fosse stata una buona idea, anche se, non volendo che fosse Sebastian a pagargli la cena, erano finiti a mangiare spaghetti e patatine in un locale italiano, come se fossero ancora due liceali di Lima che non conoscevano posto più romantico di Breadsticks.  
Ma forse accompagnare il tutto con le due bottiglie e mezzo di Chianti che Sebastian aveva insistito per offrirgli non era stata la scelta più sensata.  
«Firma! Firma… oh, è un contratto e non mi muovo di qui finché non l’avrai firmato.» La voce di Sebastian salì di un tono per ogni nuova esortazione, finendo con il far girare mezzo ristorante.  
Kurt sollevò gli occhi al cielo.  
«Ok.» Si arrese, un po’ per l’imbarazzo e un po’ per sfinimento. Recuperò un moncone di stecchino dal piatto, lo scosse piano per evitare che potesse colare olio e macchiargli i vestiti, spolverò un paio di briciole e di granelli di sale dal fazzolettino, stando ben attento a non macchiarsi di ketchup, lo intinse nella ciotolina della salsa come avrebbe fatto con una piuma d’oca e poi tratteggiò il proprio nome sulla carta morbida e porosa.  
Avrebbe potuto vergare uno scarabocchio illeggibile, ma non lo fece, in parte per evitare che il suo alcolico fidanzato potesse avere qualcosa da obiettare e in parte perché quando faceva una cosa, fosse pure una sciocchezza insensata come quella, tanto valeva farla bene.  
Alla fine, quindi, soffiò perfino sul tovagliolino, in modo che il ketchup si asciugasse prima.  
Poi lo porse a Sebastian tenendolo per un angolo pulito tra indice e pollice, giusto per essere ulteriormente sicuro di non sporcarsi.  
«Soddisfatto? Ora possiamo tornarcene a casa. Vado a pagare il conto.»  
Sebastian però si sporse in avanti sul tavolo, tanto da rischiare di sbilanciarsi e da doversi puntellare con le braccia e, prima che lui potesse alzarsi, sentenziò: «Ora dillo!»  
Lo sguardo esasperato di Kurt avrebbe dovuto bastargli perché si rimettesse subito a sedere composto, ma non lo fu.  
«E’ nel contratto» trillò Sebastian con un sorriso che gli arrivava da un orecchio all’altro. «Hai firmato e quindi devi dirlo.»  
Kurt era indeciso se ridere di nuovo o sgridarlo come avrebbe fatto con un bambino maleducato.  
«E’ un fazzolettino di carta!» ripeté, ma Sebastian non lo stava ascoltando.  
«E’ scritto qui» Fu la sua replica e poi si mise a leggere, o per meglio dire a declamare a voce troppo alta e molto, molto impastata: «Io sottoscritto Kurt Hummel, nel pie… nel pieno s…ps.. possesso delle mie facoltà, dichiaro che il mio finanz... fidanzato, Sebastian Smythe… che poi sarei io… che è l’uomo più affascinante che sia mai nato e che lo amo e che lascerò che mi spettini i capelli e mi storpic… stropp… tropicci le camicie e mi baci ogni volta che ne ha voglia e che mi dica che mi ama quando io non voglio perché mi vergogno, e che mi…»  
Kurt non ebbe altra scelta. Afferrò Sebastian per il bavero della giacca, lo tirò ancora di più verso di sé e lo zittì con un bacio così impegnativo da lasciarlo senza fiato a sufficienza per continuare a parlare a vanvera.  
Non era mai stato un grande amante delle effusioni in pubblico, ma qualcuno doveva pur salvare il suo futuro marito dal mettersi ancora di più in imbarazzo.  
E comunque, per una volta, l’applauso della coppietta del tavolo accanto e di un paio di altri avventori del ristorante, non gli diede noia più di tanto.  
Kurt decise di prenderlo come un auspicio favorevole per il successo dello spettacolo per il quale era appena stato scritturato.  
Quando interruppe il bacio e disse di nuovo e con tono ancora più autoritario: «Ti riporto a casa», Sebastian non oppose alcuna ulteriore resistenza.  
Con le gote ancora più arrossate di prima, annuì in maniera insolitamente docile, si limitò a obbedire e lo seguì fuori dal locale sorridendo con aria beata e stingendo tra le dita il suo prezioso contratto.


End file.
